


Music to My Ears

by angstkingsfanfic



Category: Haikyuu!!, Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Confident Katsuki Yuuri, F/M, Happy Ending, Karasuno Family, Minor Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Nishinoya Yuu & Tanaka Ryuunosuke are Bros, Protective Karasuno Volleyball Club, Protective Sawamura Daichi, Protective Victor Nikiforov, Protective Yuri Plisetsky, Protectiveness, Social Anxiety, Supportive Victor Nikiforov, Victor Nikiforov is Extra, Yuri Plisetsky's Nickname Is Yurio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:00:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26486056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angstkingsfanfic/pseuds/angstkingsfanfic
Summary: y/n Katsuki is Yuri’s younger sister. She travels an hour by train every day to attend Karasuno because they have an excellent music program. After being at the school for a little while, her classmate Hinata introduces her to the rest of the boys’ volleyball club. What happens when Viktor invites them to y/n’s summer concert?
Relationships: Nishinoya Yuu/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	Music to My Ears

You had a pretty typical day in class. You spent most of your time hanging out with Hinata working on the classwork, and talking with Kageyama in your free time at lunch. You could have never guessed the chaos that was going to ensue after school.

“Wanna come watch Kageyama and I at practice y/n-san? Promise it’ll be fun!” Hinata asked. This was a question he asked often; the answer was almost always no. 

“I’m sorry I can’t today Hinata, I have to study for that test we have next week in math. I need the extra practice,” you lied through your teeth. He and Kageyama seemed to buy it, even though they both looked a little disappointed. 

“Next time, y/n. See you tomorrow,” Kageyama said as he got up to leave.

“Yeah, next time! See you guys tomorrow.” You smiled brightly and waved goodbye to the two volleyball players. You felt bad for lying to them, but you weren’t ready to tell them the truth. You sighed to yourself as you left the classroom. You were one of the last to leave. You couldn’t hang out with Hinata and Kageyama at their practice because you had some practicing of your own to do. The truth is that you are a violin player, and a pretty good one at that. It wasn’t that you were embarrassed by it or anything like that; you just weren’t ready for them to hear you play. You could play for strangers all day long, but you clammed up the second someone you knew asked to hear. You couldn’t remember what string was what or how to do vibrato. 

“Hey y/n-chan! I need to talk to you!” The voice pulled you from your thoughts. You looked up from the floor to see Noya. Your cheeks dusted pink. Shouldn’t he be in a rush to get to practice? Why did he need to talk to you?

“What is it, Noya-Senpai?” you asked quietly. You could never make your voice come out at a normal volume when you were talking to him. It didn’t help that Suga, Daichi, Asahi, and Tanaka were all with him. They were all sweet, but the fact that they were your upperclassmen made you nervous. 

He froze at bit at the name, but attempted to continue. “We have our first big game in the prefectural tournament coming up, and I was- we were wondering if you-”

“Oh! There you are y/n!”

You went into shock at the sound of the voice that said that. 

“Vi-Viktor?! What are you doing here?” You asked. There was no good way to explain Viktor’s presence to the boys. 

“Yuri explained that you travel over an hour away for school every day. I wanted to see what all the fuss was about. Nevermind that, though, what was this about a tournament?” Viktor asked Noya.

“Umm… y/n, who is this?” Noya question.

You chuckled awkwardly and rubbed the back of your neck. “This is Viktor. He is my older brother’s ice skating coach. He’s from Russia, so he’s been having a lot of fun exploring Japan… I guess that means what school is like here too.” you explained. 

Noya nodded, still seeming a bit confused. He turned his attention back to Viktor, “We are playing our first game of the season soon; I was just about to ask y/n if she wanted to come watch.”

Viktor claps his hands together, “oh, that would be fun! Wouldn’t it y/n? Why do you ask them to come to your performance? That would be a good exchange, wouldn’t it?”

You wave your hands frantically. “no no no, that’s not necessary, Viktor! I’m happy to go to their game without—”

“What performance is he talking about y/n-chan?” Noya asked. You could hear the hurt in his voice. Damnit Viktor. 

“I... umm... well... I play the violin, and I am a member of the music program here. We have our summer concert series coming up.”

“I didn’t know you played y/n,” Daichi commented.

“yeah... I don’t really tell people. I’m not very good,” you replied, rubbing the back of your neck. 

Viktor smacked you in the back of the head. “What was that for?!” You asked hotly. 

He had a serious expression.“Doubting yourself. You know your walls aren’t soundproof, I can hear you from my room. You are quite good, but you won’t get better unless you have confidence.”

You crossed your arms over your chest and threw him a sarcastic comment. “Thanks for the pep talk, Mr. gold medalist.” 

His face went back to its usual happy look. “Anytime!”

“Hey... y/n-chan?” Noya interrupted. The boy had your full attention. “I would like to come to your performance... if you want me there?”

You looked toward the ground. His gaze was just too intense for you to look at at this moment. “I um... would like that Noya Senpai.”

His heart explodes with the name coming out of your mouth for the second time that day. “I’d like to come too if that’s alright,” Suga said. 

“I would appreciate you being there, Suga senpai!” You were starting to shake from the nerves. 

“I wanna come too!” Tanaka yelled.

“I’ll come if you’re comfortable with it.” Asahi chimed in.

Viktor has sparkled flying around him. “That settles it! You all will come to her performance, and she’ll come to your game!” 

“Sounds like most of the teams going. I’ll invite the first years if you’re okay with it,” Daichi offered.

You were terrified, but they were all so excited you just couldn’t turn them down.“That would be nice...”

~ ~ ~

“I can’t believe Viktor put me in this position! I mean, why did he have to show up at school right then?! I can’t do this… There’s no way I can perform in front of all of them! Having Viktor and Yurio coming on top of you was already freaking me out,” You vented to your older brother as he skated casually around the rink. You had your head in your hands, leaning your elbows on the rink’s wall for support. “I’m gonna have to drop out of the concert. Maybe I can fake being sick or something.”

Yuri stopped skating. You only knew those things because of the noises. You still had your hands over your eyes. Yuri’s heart broke at the sight. You were shaking, and you seemed like you were on the verge of tears. He skated over to you. “Listen, y/n.” He placed his hand gently on your shoulder. “I know that this is really stressful and scary for you, but Viktor probably thought he was doing you a favor. You and I both have such nervous personalities that sometimes he thinks he should guide the conversation. He probably thought you would like them to come, but you would be too nervous to ask, so he essentially asked them for you. He had no idea that you have trouble performing in front of people, you know. Even so, I don’t think you should drop out of the concert. Based on what you’ve told me, these friends aren’t like those you had in middle school. I think you should let them come and just do your best. Even if something goes wrong, I don’t think they’ll laugh at you.”

You pulled your hands away from your face and gave your brother a soft smile. The moisture at your waterline retreats into your eyes. “Thanks, Yuri.”

“Anytime. You’re my little sister, you know I’ve always got your back.”

“So she’s really nervous, hm?” Viktor asked. He, Yurio, Yuuko, and Takeshi were in the viewing room. The siblings’ conversation was muffled, but they could still understand what was happening. 

“She’s always been like this,” Yuuko started, “Yuri and her are both anxious by nature, but it got worse for her in middle school.”

“Like Yuri mentioned, her friends in middle school weren’t kind to her during a performance,” Takeshi continued.

“Yeah it was awful. We were all there. It was her first year in middle school, but she was the first chair violinist. She was young, but she was so good they gave her the top spot. Unfortunately, during her solo, one of the strings on her violin snapped. The room was silence, but then the kids in the audience, who were her ‘friends’ at the time started laughing and saying mean things. Then other kids joined in. The concert ended up ending early because the principal couldn’t get the audience under control. Ever since then, she’s been super nervous to preform infront of people she knows, especially her friends,” Yuuko explained.

“Those kids weren’t really her friends, they were just a bunch of little jerks. They really messed her up though. This is the first time she’s invited her family to a performance since then. Yuri being back, on top of you and Yurio coming was already a lot of stress for her,” Takeshi continued. Viktor and Yurio looked at each other.

“I’m sure the kids she’s friends with now wouldn’t do what those kids did, but she’s just scared of it happening again,” Yuuko assured.

Yurio looked toward the siblings before heading toward the door. “Oi Viktor. Come with me. We’re going on a train trip!”

~ ~ ~

“Stupid school is so far away from Hasetsu. Why did y/n choose this place?” Yurio complained. 

“Yuri told me she chose this school because it has one of the best music programs within 100 kilometers. People will do whatever it takes to follow there dreams Yurio,” Viktor explained.

“Stop calling me that stupid name! Whatever, where does this volleyball club practice?” Yurio asked, effectively changing the subject.

“Oh so that’s why we’re here. You want to talk to y/n’s friends.”

“What did you think we were doing here?!”

“Excuse me.”

The two boys turned their heads at the sound of the voice. It was a girl with black hair and glasses. “If you’re looking for the boys’ volleyball club, they practice in that gym over there. They are practicing right now, so anyone you would be looking for should be there.”

“Thank you miss!”

“Mmm,” she hummed in response, “I heard you talking about y/n. The boys have been talking a lot about her today too.” With that she walked toward one of the other school buildings. 

Viktor and Yurio headed toward the gym. Viktor wasn’t surprised at all when Yurio launched the door open and shouted, “Which ones of you are friends with y/n?!”

The whole volleyball team lost their trains of thought, Hinata ended getting hit in the head with a ball. “There was a much less disruptive way to do that Yurio,” Viktor scolded.

“Whatever… I don’t care about that stupid Viktor.”

“Who are you two? What are you doing here?” Coach Ukai questioned.

“Pardon my young friend here. My name is Viktor Nikiforov. Yurio and I have come to speak with the boys about an interaction we had earlier today.”

“What-”

“You’re the Viktor Nikiforov! World champain Viktor Nikiforov! Your skating is absolutely amazing! It is an honor to meet you!” Takeda exclaimed, interrupting Ukai. He turned his attention to Yurio. “And you’re the Russian Punk Yuri Plisetsky! You have so much talent for someone so young. It is truly an honor to have both of you visit us. What brings you here?”

“I am currently living with the Katsuki family because I am coaching y/n’s older brother Yuri for the grand prix final this year. I talked with a few of the boys earlier and I just needed to speak with them again, there’s been a miscommunication on my part. Would you mind if I take a few minutes?” Viktor explained.

“No no not at all! Please take as long as you need! Boys can you all gather around. Mr. Nikiforov and the Russian Punk came here to see you,” Takeda gestured toward the pair of skaters. The players were all confused, but decided to go a long with it. Everyone gathered around them. Ukai glared at Takeda, but let the antics continue. 

“I’m assuming you all know about y/n’s summer concert?” Viktor questioned. He got a series of nods in response. “She told me that she wasn’t going to invite anyone, but her close family, me, and Yurio to her performance. I thought it was because she was too afraid to ask you, so when I saw the opportunity to invite you all I took it. This was a mistake on my part. y/n didn’t invite you all, not because she was scared to, but because of an experience in the past where her friends laughed and made fun of her when something went wrong during her performance. I still think you should come, but no matter what happens don’t be mean.”

The group was silent for a minute before Nishinoya had an angry outburst, “I’m gonna kill whoever made her feel insecure!”

“Yeah! Who are they? Where are they?! Let me at ‘em!” Tanaka joined in.

Daichi was about to yell at them to settle down when Viktor laughed. “They sound just like you Yurio!”

“Shut up stupid Viktor!” Yurio turned his attention to the volleyball boys. “Listen up! If I catch any of you saying anything mean to y/n about her playing I will not hesitate to kick your faces in!” He whipped back to face Viktor. “Let’s go Viktor. I am hungry!”

“Thanks for listening! See you at the concert!” Viktor said over his shoulder.

“What was that?” Coach Ukai asked.

“I’m not sure what he was talking about, but we were visited by Viktor Nikiforov!” Takeda exclaimed once again. “You boys better do what he says! He has a ton of influence in the world of sports. He’s basically an ice skating god.”

“Let’s make a sign to hold up at y/n’s performance! That’ll show her we care. We’ll be the best audience she’s ever had!” Nishinoya yelled.

“Yeah! Let’s do it!” Hinata and Tanaka screamed in unison.

“Guys it’s a concert, not a game, you can’t make a sign,” Suga scolded. The trio looked defeated until he continued. “But there are other ways to show her your support.”

~ ~ ~

“I can’t believe I’m actually doing this. What if they laugh at me?” you asked your brother as you put the finishing touches on your hair. 

“They’re not going to laugh at you,” Viktor said from the doorway.

“Yeah and if they do I’ll beat their faces in!” Yurio yelled from down the hall. It made you laugh a bit if nothing else. 

It wasn’t long before you and your family loaded onto the train and headed to the venue. It was at Karasuno and you felt bad that everyone had to travel so far to come see you, but they all assured you that it was alright. You waved good bye to them and joined the other performer back stage. Viktor looked around the auditorium. He eventually spotted the Karasuno volleyball club sitting together in the third and fourth rows of the left orchestra section. It was one of the two student sections in the building. He smiled at the sight. “Do you see her friends anywhere?” Yuuko asked.

Viktor nodded. “Over there.”

Yuuko followed his figure and she gasped at the sight. “They all dressed up and have stuff to give her. One even brought flowers! That’s so cute!”

“What are you smiling about Yuri?” Viktor asked. The younger skater looked up at his coach. 

“It’s just nice to see so many people here supporting my sister. She deserves it.”

“Why did you wear your hair down Noya? It looks stupid,” Tanaka teased.

“Shut up Tanaka! It doesn’t look stupid,” Noya huffed.

“You’re wearing your hair down because y/n said she liked it, aren’t you?” Suga questioned. It was subtle, but there was definitely a smirk on his face.

“Yeah, maybe I am? There’s nothing wrong with that. We all are trying to look our best tonight!”

Daichi’s eyebrows were knitted together. “Settle down all of you. The show is starting!”

~ ~ ~

Noya was on the edge of his seat the whole performance. He wanted to tell how absolutely amazing you were. He could not believe that you had hidden this skill from the team for so long. He wasn’t even sure how you did it. To him, you playing the violin was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. The only reason he got excited when the concert was over, was because he was going to see you. The other boys chatted lightly after the show, but his eyes were glued to the stage door. It was almost 20 minutes before you came out. You looked amazing. Your hair looked perfect and your dress was free of wrinkles. “y/n!” He called. 

Your head snapped in the direction of his voice, and you giggled at the sight of him climbing over the other boys to get to you quicker. “Hi, Noya-Senpai.”

“You-you were amazing y/n-chan! I’m so glad you let us come. Oh! These are for you,” he said kindly as he handed you a bouquet of white and pink roses. 

“Oh my god Noya! These are beautiful! Thank you so much!” You replied. Your smile was wide and genuine. 

He grabbed your hand gently, his demeanor became slightly darker. “Viktor told us why you were nervous about us coming. Just know that we would never laugh at you or anything like that! And if anyone ever picks on you again, just let me know! I’ll come after them so fast they won’t know what hit them!”

Your face was red from the contact, but you smiled through it. “That’s really sweet of you.”

“One more thing, do you want to go on a date with me next Saturday?”

“I would love nothing more, Noya.”


End file.
